Nightmare on Bourbon Street
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: Young Nik finds himself in a parallel universe, far away from home and surrounded by the Supernatural. While he deals with a lot of crap, Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah work together to try and find this alternate Niklaus. Features many couples, characters, and a lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare on Bourbon Street**

 **Summary:**

Young Nik finds himself in a parallel universe, far away from home and surrounded by the Supernatural. While he deals with a lot of crap, Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah work together to try and find this alternate Niklaus. Features many couples, characters, and a lot of drama.

 **Chapter 1**

 **There's No Place Like Home**

 ***4 years later***

Nik was sitting on a cot in some sort of padded room humming a christmas song remembering how he got kidnapped.

Nik then stops humming and hides because he heard footsteps very close to the door.

The door opens and someone walks in.

Nik was confused so he decided to speak up.

"Who are you?" Nik asks.

"My name is Connor. Who are you?" the man says.

"My name is Nik, sir." Nik says.

"What is a kid like you doing here?" Connor asks with a cool calm trusting voice.

"I'm not a kid I'm almost 19." Nik said defensively.

"Oh, teenager. My bad, you just look a little young for an almost nineteen year old." Connor says.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Nik says.

"I patrol. I'm like security guard for this place." Connor says.

"What is this place exactly?" Nik asked.

"An abandoned Mental Asylum." Connor replies. "Wait, how long have you been here Nik?" Connor asks.

"A year." Nik says pointing to a wall with tally marks on it.

"What if I told you I knew a place, better than this one, would you go with me?" Connor asks him.

"Wait, Connor how could you possibly be a security guard here if I've been here for a year and there was nothing but silence meaning that this place has been abandoned for over a year and then all of a sudden you appear as a security guard. So no I'm not going with because you prove to be untrustworthy." Nik says precautiously as he turns around.

"Well, you're a real smart teen and it's a real shame," Connor says and grabs Nik from behind and Nik starts panicking until Connor uses chloroform on him and he goes limp.

"But I believe you're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Taken**

Nik starts to wake up with blurry vision, he can tell he is being carried and sort of sees the inside of a house in need of renovations, then dusty walls and then he feels himself get thrown into a dusty room.

Nik manages to lean on the shoulder he landed on and looked at Connor.

"Welcome to Compound basement, Nik." Connor said then closed the door and locked it.

Nik decided to take in his surroundings. ' _hmm, let's see, walls, floor, ceiling, a cot, some chalk, a barred window, and a chamberpot. A chamberpot? Seriously, a bloody chamberpot, well at least it's better than going on the floor.'_ Nik thought.

Nik was left with nothing but thoughts and it was boring but he has to admit seeing dead people is a plus, sort of.

It depends on who he talks to.

He really only likes three of the ghosts he talks to.

The three ghosts he mainly talks to are Jenna, Anna, and Lexi.

Their arguments amuse him greatly even if he has no idea what they are talking about.

 **Three days later**

' _72 hours, I've been in this basement for 72 hours and 2 conversations with Jenna then silence from the other side. Left with nothing but my thoughts. Oh well, at least I'm used to it.'_ Nik stops thinking because he hears noises coming closer.

Nik walks over to the door and listens in.

"The trespasser is down here." Nik heard Connor say.

"Why is he in the basement?" He hears another guy say.

"Like I said, he's a trespasser and you said if there are any trespassers here take you to them immediately." Connor says.

Nik runs back to the cot and just when he does, the door opens.

Once the door closes after the two men walked in, Nik decides to ask, "Who are you and why am I here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Confessions**

"The name's Marcel. What's yours?" Marcel asks.

"Nik." Nik says.

"Well Nik, what is your full name?" Marcel asks.

"My full name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I am almost 19 years old, and I have no idea where I am." Nik says.

"This is ridiculous, Klaus was clearly turned into a kid and he's human, let's just kill him now and no one else gets hurt by him." Connor says with a knife in his hand. Marcel just glares at him.

"I can assure you I am not 'Klaus' because I have no idea who he is and what did he mean about being human? Aren't we all human?" Nik asks slightly confused.

"That's it, I've had enough of this kid." Connor says and vamp speeds to Nik, slams him against the wall and stabs him in the stomach causing Nik to groan in pain and then fall to the floor.

Marcel vamp speeds and kills Connor by ripping out his heart.

' _I spend too much time with Elijah.'_ Marcel thought as he held the heart and then dropped it.

Marcel runs over to Nik and pulls the knife out.

"Hey look at me, I'm gonna help you. ok." Marcel says holding Nik about to bite his wrist.

"No, don't it will heal. Trust me it will heal. Can you just put me on the cot?" Nik asks. Marcel puts him on the cot.

"Are you sure it will heal?" Marcel asks.

"Please I'm Nik Mikaelson, I'm officially the definition of a survivor." Nik says with slight humor.

"What does that mean?" Marcel asks somewhat confused.

"How about once this wound heals I'll tell you why I invented the term survivor and you tell me how you moved so quickly and if you don't hold out on me, I won't hold out on you. Do we have a deal?" Nik asks.

Marcel nods.

"Good." Nik says and they wait.

Once the wound heals Nik says,"Alright the wound has to be healed by now." He lifts up his shirt partially just to see the wound.

He presses down on it and it doesn't hurt.

"Did it heal?" Marcel asks as he walks in.

"Yep, just like I thought it would." Nik says relieved.

"It's healed and now you have to tell me how you invented the word survivor and I'll tell you about how I moved so quickly." Marcel says because when someone makes a deal with him, he makes sure that it happens.

"Alright. Well for starters I was ruined by those who raised me. My mother left me when I was four, leaving me with a very abusive father named Mikael. When I was 8 years old, Mikael was arrested and I was in the foster system for a little while. Well just enough time to meet Liv and Luke, my first friends. Then I met my older brother, Elijah, he's a lawyer. He took me in and I met new friends their names are Caroline Forbes and Damon Salvatore. There's also Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, and my child watcher, Katherine Pierce." Nik tells him the first part of the story.

"Your child watcher?" Marcel asks.

"Well, she watches children not sit on babies. At least I don't think she does. I'm still confused on that." Nik says trying to understand it.

"Anyway, I just spent six years with them and Caroline threw me a 'Congratulations, you lived here for six whole years' party."

"Is that even a party?" Marcel asks.

"No but Caroline made it a party." Nik says.

"Alright, Continue." Marcel says motioning Nik to continue.

"Well, two days later, everything felt gloomy. Maybe it was because Caroline and her mom were having a staycation and went to a hotel and Damon was, I'm not actually sure where Damon was. Katherine was watching me while we were outside, I was playing with chalk, and she said that I could continue while she got another book and refilled her glass of water. I said that I was just going to be with her in a minute and told her to wait in the house while I picked up the chalk. So I saw her walk inside and I wasn't far behind her just in the middle of the driveway. That's when I heard a car pull up and I thought it was Elijah so after I picked up the chalk, I turned around to face some creepy guy that stepped out of a van that was behind him. I had a decent conversation with the guy and I started taking precaution when he told me to get in the van, two other guys walked out of the van. I simply told them no and that I had an adult waiting for me in the house and that I should probably go inside then once my back was turned a guy grabbed me from behind and I started panicking, dropping all the chalk, and screaming for Katherine to help me. I saw her run outside and then they threw me in the back of van. I heard Katherine run closer yelling at the guys to let me go. I heard Katherine half-scream and then silence then I blacked out and as far as I'm concerned Katherine's been dead for 4 years and all my friends and Elijah have been dead for 3 years." Nik says looking away like he's trying to forget that day.

Marcel cautiously puts a hand on Nik's shoulder.

"You know when Connor stabbed me I was praying don't heal, don't heal because my family is dead, Mikael's in prison, and my mother abandoned me. I have nothing to live for anymore." Nik says holding back tears.

"What about your friends?" Marcel asks.

"Oh please Marcel, I don't have friends I have family." Nik says staying strong. "And by the way, I've been captured for 4 years. I was locked in a basement cellar for 3 years and I've been in that abandoned mental asylum for 1 year. Do you honestly think I haven't tried killing myself? Well I have, in the third year, a day before I was in that asylum, I stabbed myself and I told my captors that I wanted to die then keep the scar of this wound," Nik says holding his stomach where he was stabbed by Connor.

"It healed but my stupid captors left me with rope. It was not smart leaving rope with a suicidal person. So, I did the natural thing any suicidal person would do and tied a noose and hung myself. They took me off the noose, I only know that because I woke up from dying like someone up there doesn't want me dead. But I didn't wake up in the cellar I woke up in a white padded room with a locked door and two days before I was found my captors wanted to feed me to something they called a desiccated vampire. I thought vampires were a myth so I said no and then they force fed me to the dessicated vampire where it drained me of all my blood and probably left. I woke up with a bite wound in my neck that was slowly healing and I was back in the locked padded room and it was silent from my captors so they must of left until I died of either starvation or dehydration. It actually took two days for my neck to heal and then Connor found me and he told me he could take me to a better place. I said no again and turned my back to him and then he kidnapped me and brought me here." Nik said standing and looking out a barred up window.

"That's my story, what's yours?" Nik asks as he turns to look at Marcel.

"Well my story is sort of related to the dessicated vampire part." Marcel says kind of not wanting to tell Nik but he does.

Marcel tells Nik everything he knows about vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, doppelgangers, and everything else that might roam the earth.

Nik took it surprisingly well, way better than Marcel expected that is.

"Well Nik, that's my story. I'm gonna head up and get some water did you want some?" Marcel asks turning his back and opens the door.

"No, I think I'll just help myself," Nik says creepily and stabs Marcel in the neck with a piece of wood from part of the cot he took off and put it in his inner jacket pocket. "to the door." Nik finishes his statement and runs from the basement up the stairs and outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm Waking Up, to Ash and Dust**

Marcel jerks awake grabbing his neck.

Marcel realizes he is on a couch in the upstairs part of the compound.

He turns his head and sees Klaus sitting on the opposite couch with a glass of blood in his hand and there's one on the coffee table next to his feet.

"Ah Marcellus, you're finally awake. Here." Klaus says taking his feet off the coffee table and nudges the glass of blood closer to Marcel.

Marcel flings his feet on to the floor, grabs the glass, and takes a sip.

"Marcel, what happened to you?" Klaus asks.

"When didn't answer your phone after I believe the 32nd phone call, I got worried and came immediately to find you staked in the neck, dead."

"You called me 32 times then got worried?" Marcel asks confused and concerned for Klaus' priorities.

"What can I say? My priorities are excellent, I know. Besides, you should be lucky that I got worried at all." Klaus says slightly happy about his priorities.

"Now, what happened to you Marcel?" Klaus asks.

Marcel tells Klaus about Nik and everything Nik told him and everything that Marcel told Nik and how he died and that it's been hours since he was killed so Nik could be anywhere in New Orleans or in Louisiana itself.

"Alright, we're going to need a bigger team. Marcel, how do you feel about recruiting Elijah?" Klaus asks him and gets a smile on his face.

"So here's the plan, you recruit Elijah and Davina and I'll recruit Rebekah, Freya, and anyone else who wants to help." Klaus says to Marcel.

Then they split up and tell all the people they said they would and a few others, like Josh, Aiden, Gia, and sadly Hayley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Fifty Shades of Nik**

"Here is your beverage and your food will be right out." A waitress tells Nik.

"Alright, thank you Selena." Nik says as he takes the drink and smiles at her.

Selena blushed and walked away.

Nik was almost 19 and she looked between 18 and 26.

She was adorable.

Her dark brown hair and blue eyes.

If he was ever going to die soon, he was going to die befriending her.

"Alright here is your food sir." Selena says and puts his food in front of him and Nik starts eating the food in front of him.

"Selena, can I talk to you about something?" Nik asks her after he finishes chewing and motions her to sit down.

"Um sure, what's up." Selena says sitting across from him.

Nik is wearing a hoodie.

"You see those cameras? I want you to delete the footage of me from today." Nik says to her.

"Why?" Selena asks confused.

"Please do this for me, Selena. There are people, probably trying to hunt me down. If you do this I will give you the greatest tip you've ever received in your life. I also want you to drink this and also wear this." Nik says and hands her a vial and a necklace.

"What is that?" Selena asks.

"This will change your life forever if you wear this. When you drink and wear this you will be protected." Nik tells her.

"Not to be rude but how old are, Selena?"

"I'm 23. Why do you want me to wear and drink that?" Selena asks more confused than she ever was before.

"Everything you do that I ask from you is going to be part of the best raise ever." Nik says making eyes with Selena.

Then Nik gives Selena 3 one-hundred dollar bills and Selena puts on the necklace and drinks the vial.

"Now, that was vervain put it in everything you drink, eat, and even in your perfume ok, it protects you." Nik tells her as he gives her a few vials of vervain and three stems of the plant.

Selena takes the items and is about to leave so she can delete the video footage then Nik grabs her arm.

"Remember the story Selena."

"I know the story Nik, you were never here." Selena says and Nik smiles at her.

"Thank you." Nik says then gets up and walks out the door.

Nik walks a few blocks away from the diner and walks across the street because the walk person on the streetlight.

In the middle of the street, Nik gets hit by a car, goes over the car, and gets up from it like it never happened.

Nik partially runs, more of limps, to an obvious thirteen year old with a bike at a corner sidewalk.

"Excuse me kid, can I borrow your bike?" Nik asks kind of in pain.

"No, I'm using it to impress the girls that walk by." the kid says.

"Umm kid, not to be rude but that's a really old looking bike." Nik says looking at the bike.

"I know my dad had it when he was my age. He became a real lady killer with this bike." the kid says very happy about it.

"Well I'm Marcel Gerald, see, and what if gave you enough money buy a cooler looking bike?" Nik says holding Marcel's wallet with a picture of

Nik's face on it and hands the kid a wad of cash from the wallet.

"Awesome, thanks." the kid says and hands the bike over to Nik and then skips away into a nearby bike store.

Nik gets on the bike and rode away after he took the last of the money in Marcel's wallet and took his picture off of it and leaves it open on the ground with a real picture of Marcel in it.

Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus walk into the Diner and go to the register where Selena is.

"Excuse me miss, we're looking for a male teenager who's almost nineteen, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and possibly has an accent." Marcel says. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope, Doesn't ring a bell." Selena says as she crouches behind the counter to look for something.

"How 'bout this, his name is Nik." Klaus says hoping that will ring a bell.

"Look, a lot of male teenagers walk in here with the name Nik, hell even some females, and none them I know fit that description. I'm sorry but I can't be anymore help." Selena says after she gets up from behind the register just as new customers come behind the three men.

"See, I know you know who we are talking about so how about you tell me where he is." Elijah says in a whisper compelling the girl after he saw the new customers walk in behind them.

"Well, someone actually does fit that description but his name wasn't Nik.

He said his name was Marcel. Does that help you?" Selena says going with the compulsion.

"Can you tell me where he went?" Elijah asks doing his half smile and compelling her again.

"I'm not sure he went, but I can tell you he walked out of here about 45 minutes ago and went right." Selena says under compulsion.

"Thank you so much, Selena." Elijah says reading her name tag and the three guys head out of the diner and go right.

"Well that wasn't a complete bust." Klaus says reassuring Marcel.

"He took my identity," Marcel decides to search his pockets.

"And my wallet, this kid is smart." Marcel says sounding slightly impressed.

They walk a few blocks away from the diner and sees a kid with a nice red bike talking to three girls who keep giggling.

They walk up to him.

"Hey kid, what's up." Marcel says to him and the three girls walk away.

"Hey, I finally got those girls to talk to me." the kid says.

"Uh sorry kid, but we need to know if you saw an 18 ½ year old come by. He looks like a younger him." Marcel says and he points to Klaus.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He gave me some money so I can buy this new bike and then he took my old bike." the kid says happy to tell this information to them.

"And what was his name?" Klaus asked the boy.

"Oh, he said his name was a Marcel Gerald, showed me his Id, then gave me a lot of money to buy this." the kid says looking at his new bike.

"Do you know where he went?" Klaus asks.

"Nope, I skipped away to go buy the bike and when I walked out Marcel and my old bike were gone. Well, I hope that helps you." the kid says turns and the three girls come back.

They walk away and contemplate where Nik could be and Elijah sees Marcel's wallet on the vent of the street a few feet away from where the kid is.

"Marcel, your wallet." Elijah says as he points to it. Marcel grabs it and opens it.

"No money, he must of taken it and then left the wallet for us to find." Marcel says as closes it and puts it in his back pocket.

"Let's go back to the compound and see if anyone else found him." Klaus says and the three walk back to the compound.

Nik puts rope, duct tape, pliers, tweezers, and a lot of bullets for a handgun on a store counter.

"Hey, what's your name?" the cashier asks him.

"Smith, Elijah Smith." Nik says as he signs his name on the credit card checkout.

"Is that everything Mr. Smith?" a male cashier asks him.

"Yes, that's everything." Nik says and the cashier checks him out.

"Your total is $45.50." the cashier tells him and Nik hands him a fifty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Nik says as he grabs the bag of stuff he bought and he leaves the store.

Nik walks into the back alleyway of the store and lifts up an undone cardboard box puts the gloves on and grabs a gun, a mamba pistol to be exact, loads the gun with the bullets he bought and puts it in the back of his pants, pulls his shirt over it, so no one knows it's there, and then walks away grabbing his ribcage and limping.

A car almost hits him but it screeches to a stop an older man honks the horn at Nik.

Nik looks and limps over to car that honked at him and knocked on the window.

The man rolls down the window.

"What do you want kid?" The man asks him grumpily.

"I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen and I want you to get out of the car right now." Nik says pulling out the gun.

The man puts his hands up and gets out of the car and on to the sidewalk.

"Good choice." Nik says and as he's about to get in the car.

"And by the way, my name is Nicholas Michaels." Nik gets in the car and drives away.

Hayley, Gia, Davina, and Josh walk into a store and walk up to the cashier.

"Excuse me sir, has a nineteen year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, an adorable british accent, and possibly have dimples walk in here lately?" Gia asks the cashier.

"Actually yes, someone does fit that description." the cashier tells them.

"Really? What did he buy?" Hayley asks him.

"Well it was pretty concerning but I didn't ask what he was using for. He bought some rope, duct tape, pliers, tweezers, and a lot of bullets." the cashier said remembering what the person bought.

"And what was his name?" Davina asked the question this time.

"Uh he said his name Smith, Elijah Smith. Does that help you?" the cashier says and then runs to a different register to check out customers.

The four walk out and Gia takes out her phone and dials Elijah.

"Hey Elijah, if you ever had an alias what would it be?" Gia asks him kind of loudly because he's on speaker phone.

"It would be Elijah Smith. Why ask?" Elijah said calmly.

"Well, we're hot on the Nik trail and apparently he bought rope, duct tape, pliers, tweezers, and a lot of bullets and he said his name was Elijah Smith." Josh said.

"What store are you at?" Klaus' voice came through the phone.

"Uh, Dick's Sporting Goods." Hayley says casually.

"Alright, we're on our way." Marcel says and they hang up.

A few minutes later the boys arrive and the seven of them approach a grumpy looking guy who's just kicking at the sidewalk bitterly murmuring.

"Excuse me kind sir, can we talk to you for a moment?" Davina asks showing kindness.

The guy looks up.

"You. You grew and ditched my car somewhere didn't you?" The man says angrily and points at Klaus.

"Who me?" Klaus asks innocently.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me mister. You're Nicholas Michaels are you not? You aimed a gun at me and stole my car." the guys yells, obviously wanting to start a fight, so he starts walking closer to Klaus until Hayley interferes and lightly pushes the guy back.

"Hey, hey, which way did he go?" Hayley asks kind of shouting at the man and standing in front of Klaus.

"My car was facing where your boyfriend's back is facing and he drove that way until he did a U-turn and as far as I'm concerned he was the smartest kid I met, so he probably left town." The guy says and walks towards Klaus really wanting to start a fight and this time Marcel just snaps his neck.

"That's just great we'll never find him if he left town." Marcel says letting the body fall to floor.

"Never say never Marcellus." Klaus says rubbing his back and they all start walking back to the compound. "Never say never."

A hand knocks on a door and a young looking girl answers it.

"Oh hello sir." the girl says after she answers the door.

"Hello my name is Nik and I need your help." Nik says as he lifts up his shirt to reveal bruise on his ribs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Got a Secret, Can You Keep it?**

"Kol! Where are you?" Klaus yells as he walks into the compound.

"I'm right here Nik. What do you want?" Kol asks as he walks out from the kitchen.

"We need to talk to you, and when we do we pray you can help us." Marcel says.

Kol just nods.

Then Klaus tells him exactly what Marcel told him about Nik and how they were hot on the Nik trail but lost him cause he probably left town.

"Wow that's kind of a lot to take in. How can I help?" Kol asks.

"Well I was going to try a locater spell but we have nothing of his." Davina says sadden by that information.

"Well, we seem to be dealing with someone from a parallel universe. It's very rare but the Nik you seem to be looking for managed that. Impressive." Kol says obviously impressed with this teen.

"Kol, focus. We have no idea what to do and we need your help." Davina says snapping so he can listen to and help them.

"Alright darling, I hear you loud and clear. You and Freya can help me find a spell to help you. It's in one of these grimoires over here." Kol says as he points and walks over to a small pile of books on the floor.

While the three of them start searching, Elijah decides to take a stroll and pray that Nik would just show up out of the blue.

Elijah, still taking a stroll, sees the back and blonde hair walking with a curly-haired brunette.

Elijah walks up behind them and taps both of their shoulders.

The blonde turns around.

"Elijah?" the blonde looks questioning at him. The brunette turns around and just hugs Elijah.

"Thank god you found us." the brunette says in Katherine's voice.

"Um, I don't think I'm the Elijah you know, Katherine I assume." Elijah tells the two girls.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline says breaking the silence.

"Nice to meet you. Can you girls come with me?" Elijah asks holding a hand out to Katherine while his other hand is in his pocket.

Katherine grabs his hand and the three of them walk back to the compound.

"Klaus, Kol. It looks like Nik is not the only one from a parallel universe." Elijah says when they walk in.

"That's great. Freya and Davina just found the spell to help send them back to where they came from but now all we have to do is find Nik." Kol says cheerfully.

"You're looking for Nik too? We've been looking for him for the past four years." Caroline says happy that other people are looking for him.

"How long have you been here?" Gia asks them.

"In the parallel universe, 1 year. In New Orleans, a few days." Katherine says.

"Like I said, we've been looking for him for a while." Caroline says happily.

"Who are you?" Marcel asks.

"Well, I'm Caroline and this is my bestie, Katherine. But sometimes I call her Kathy." Caroline says excitedly.

"I keep telling her how much I hate that nickname but she calls me it anyway." Katherine says slightly mad about it.

"Well, I don't think he'll be so happy to see you two." Marcel says.

"Why is that?" Caroline asks confused.

"It's just that for the past four years, he thought you were dead," Marcel says pointing to Katherine.

"And for the past three years he thought you and the rest of his friends were dead." Marcel says pointing to Caroline this time.

"He thinks we're dead?" Caroline asks sadly.

"At least his captors wanted him to believe that." Josh says.

"Well, his captors made Elijah believe Nik was dead." Caroline says still upset.

"What does that mean?" Gia asks concerned.

"It means they payed Elijah's house a visit when everyone was out and put real blood on the walls downstairs and upstairs everywhere and a heart was on the kitchen table with a note saying that that was last thing we'll ever see of Nik. Elijah was so distraught he decided to never come home from work." Katherine says almost on the verge of tears.

"But you two didn't believe he was dead?" Hayley asks confused.

"No we did, until we realised we didn't want him to be dead so we put ourselves in denial until we crossed over to this parallel universe and we got faith that he was alive." Caroline said as she comforted Katherine.

"When did that incident occur?" Aiden asks and all of a sudden they appeared in a courtroom where Katherine is on the stand and Aiden's in a suit.

"About two weeks after Nik was taken." Katherine says straightening up.

"Why'd you ask such a specific question?" Caroline asks straightening up as well because she was Katherine's lawyer where Aiden was Nik's lawyer.

"I mean isn't it a little odd? Katherine, you were the only one who knew Nik was taken at the time of the incident were you not?" Aiden asks sounding like a detective.

"Yes I was." Katherine responds.

"If you were the only one who knew about the kidnapping, why didn't you tell anyone about." Aiden asks.

"I was so angry at myself for letting Nik get kidnapped, I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone about, until Caroline started asking questions about Nik." Katherine answered.

"And when was that?" Aiden asks more intrigued.

"A week after he was kidnapped." Katherine clarifies.

"A week after? So let me get this straight, Nik gets kidnapped, a week later you tell Caroline, and then a week after that Nik's 'murder' happened. Is that correct?" Aiden says sounding more of a lawyer.

"Yes." Katherine says.

"Well, that can't be right, because you said earlier that you were the only one who knew about Nik's kidnapping the time the incident occurred did you not?" Aiden says reassuring the earlier statements.

"This is kind of hot." Josh whispers to Davina.

"I did say that yes." Katherine says.

"And can you tell me what you were doing when Caroline found out?" Aiden asks.

"I was talking on the phone with Elijah. Caroline barged in and wanted to ask a lot of questions. She surprised me when she barged in so I hung up the phone and told her." Katherine says smoothly.

"I see, well Katherine, do you think you can tell me how the kidnappers knew no one was home when they chose to do the incident?" Aiden asks pouring himself a drink.

"I'm pretty sure they just stalked the house and waited until they noticed everyone was gone." Katherine says sure of the answer.

"Right, they probably stalked the house. But do you want to know what I think?" Aiden says looking to hit a homerun on his accusation after he took a sip of the drink he made for himself.

"Humor me." Katherine says leaning into the microphone attached to stand she was sitting on ready to win this fight.

"I think this was all on you. I think you were looking out the window before Nik got kidnapped and waited for the car to pull up then turned your back. I think you set up his kidnapping. I also think you set up his 'murder'. Want to know why I think that last one, because you said real blood like you were trying to convince yourself, not anyone else, that it was real when you knew it wasn't. I think that phone call you mentioned wasn't to Elijah it was to the kidnappers saying to abort the plan and bring Nik back and that it would be like Nik never left. But the kidnappers didn't listen did they? They went on with faking Nik's death and I don't think you were angry that Nik got kidnapped, I think you felt guilty because you grew a strong bond with him and you changed your mind. That's why you spent the past four years looking for him and you dragged Caroline along because you knew he was still alive, didn't you? Please tell me and Caroline I'm wrong, Katherine." Aiden says looking like he nailed it.

"Katherine, please tell me that isn't true," Caroline says looking at Katherine with sad puppy eyes and the room is back to normal.

"Katherine, look me in the eye and tell me that it isn't true." Caroline says more angry but still looks sad.

Katherine looks away from Caroline in a way to tell her to stop making her sad puppy face.

"Katherine." Caroline says walking closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Caroline, but everything he said was true. I just did it as a scare. He was only supposed to be gone for a few days and when he didn't come back I got worried and called them to give him back but they didn't listen. I didn't know about the fake murder of Nik. I meant that for me so I can get out of town because I got early acceptance and a full ride into Stanford University but I guess they used it for Nik instead. I couldn't be more sorry Caroline." Katherine confesses and Caroline gives her the slap of a century.

Everyone's face is just shocked that Katherine just admitted that information and now some of them think Aiden would make a great lawyer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A Dangerous Game**

Caroline got in a slapping war with Katherine until Hayley breaks up the fight.

"Hey this is getting us nowhere in finding Nik." Hayley says separating the two.

"Is it just me or is every clue we found was because Nik wanted us to find them?" Davina asks and everyone looks at her confused.

"I mean think about it, Marcel's wallet, how everyone we talked knew his description but each had a different name, and I didn't even have to be there to know that the waitress, Selena, was on vervain." Davina says putting parts of the clues together.

"She's right. Knowing where he went and getting different names for the same description." Gia says understanding where Davina's mind is going.

"I mean, The kid stole a car and stopped to give the guy a name, like he wanted us to believe he left town all because he doesn't want to be found. That's why he ran from Marcel." Gia finishes her thought.

"Wait a minute, if he gave Selena vervain, how did Elijah compel her?" Marcel asks confused.

"She must've been acting." Josh said.

"He must've gave Selena vervain for a reason but what?" Hayley asks.

"You don't give vervain to anyone unless you care about their safety. Isn't that exactly what your old friend Stefan Salvatore did, Klaus?" Elijah says casually lounging on a chair.

"Of course. Everyone we ran into on the Nik trail was a man but Selena, so it makes sense why he'd want her safety." Klaus says understanding it more.

"Well, we figured out this much. But one question remains." Gia says.

"What do we do now that we have this information?" Hayley finishes Gia's thought.

"Alright. You're all fixed up did you want some painkillers for that." The girl asks Nik as he sits up on the table.

"No. I'm good thanks. I just needed to get fixed up." Nik says and looks at the girl.

"I'm leaving town soon so I should probably go and rest in a hotel." Nik says about to stand up but the girl runs in front of him.

"Uh-uh, no you don't Nik. Be a good boy and lay back down." the girl says putting him back on the table.

"If I had a dollar for everytime someone said to me." Nik murmurs.

"Let me guess, you'd be broke." the girl says still standing in front of him.

"Actually, quite the contrary. Before I got kidnapped, I was quite the lady killer." Nik says looking into her eyes and caressing her face.

"What was your name again?" Nik asks her.

"Dana. Dana Porter." She tells him.

"Well Dana Porter, you are a very gorgeous woman." Nik says obviously flirting.

He was right. Her dark brown hair with purple streaks and unforgettable Green eyes, how could Nik refuse.

"Well you are the first man to compliment me in a really long time." Dana says blushing.

"Well, I'm glad I said it." Nik says as he pushes a part of her hair behind her ear and then he kisses her and she kisses back.

The kiss ends but then they look dreamily into each other's eyes and kiss again until they start making out.

"So do any of you have any leads on Nik yet." Katherine asks impatiently.

"Well, I can try tracking him through a computer so if he left town, I can check the street light cameras." Kol says as he pulls out his laptop.

"Alright Nik, where are you?" Kol murmurs to the computer.

"Ok, so I got a picture of Nik stealing the old guy's car and now I'm tracing the car to where he is. I suggest going to the car and waiting for my queue to go where Nik is." Kol says to Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Caroline.

"Oh, oh. Can I tag along too?" Josh asks giving Klaus and Elijah the puppy eyes.

"Fine let's go." Klaus says and the five leave for the car and wait for Kol's queue to get Nik.

Kol calls them so he's on speakerphone with the five and they're on speakerphone with him and Davina.

"Alright I found the car Nik stole in an alleyway between an abandoned Chuck E Cheese's and an abandoned pet hospital." Kol says.

"We'll check the pet hospital first because according to the street camera footage, he got hit by a car." Davina says.

"Alright, so I'll just log into the security cameras and see if Nik's there." Kol says doing what he said he would.

Dana is topless. Like no jacket, no shirt, no bra, not even in jeans, just in underwear on top of Nik who is wearing only his boxers.

"Does that hurt?" Dana asks in a whisper.

"Not at all." Nik murmurs back to her.

The two continue on with their rendezvous and Dana goes down on him.

"Oh my god!" Davina yells closing her eyes.

"Holy crap! I was not prepared for that, I was not prepared for that!" Kol yells freaking out even though all they can see is a woman's bare back and ass in a nice black thong and Nik's upper body.

Davina just slams the computer closed and the two just look at each other both terrified of what they saw.

"What's going on? Did you find Nik?" Caroline's voice comes through the phone.

"You don't want to know. Trust me the last thing you want to do is know what was going on." Davina says shaking in Kol's arms.

"It was just nasty and wrong. I never want to see that ever again. But Nik, is peachy keen. Just fine, taking care of himself and moving on with life. Livin how he's supposed to, fine." Kol says also shaking.

They wait about an 1 hour and a ½ until Kol decides to open his computer again while Davina covers her eyes in case, just so she doesn't see that again.

Nik puts his jacket back on while Dana is just lying there out cold wearing her bra, her underwear and her jacket.

Nik is about to walk out until a gunshot went off just missing him and he turns around.

Dana is sitting on the table with her jacket zippered up holding his gun looking like a mix between a model and a serial killing spy but also hot.

"Running away Nik? Bad move." Dana says angrily but seductively.

Nik puts his hands up to his head.

"Alright you got me. I mean you have the power here." Nik says kind of scared.

"Oh my god." Davina says.

"What is it this time?" Katherine's voice comes through the phone.

"Well, he's at the abandoned pet shelter but he has a gun pulled on him." Kol says.

"I'll do a face recognition to see if anyone knows of the girl he's with." Davina says as she opens her own laptop and gets on her computer exactly what Kol has on his except she's doing a facial recognition.

Kol just looks at her with amazement and love as he gives the five the address to the abandoned pet hospital.

"Wait. Don't go anywhere, I have some seriously important yet disturbing information for you before you go in there." Davina says over the phone after 45 minutes of looking on her computer learning and now knowing everything there is to know about Dana Porter.

After hearing what Davina had to say, the five go over an actual plan to get Nik back instead of Josh's plan which was to sneak in, knock out the girl he's with, take Nik, and send them home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Gone Girl**

Dana ties Nik up in chains.

"Normally, I'm fine with getting kinky but this is a bit far even for me." Nik says looking at the chains.

"Shut up." Dana says pointing the gun at him.

Elijah, Klaus, and Josh sneak in through the front door while Caroline and Katherine sneak in through the back.

Dana lifts Nik up and puts the gun to his head.

"I know someone's there. Show yourself or he dies." Dana says as she turns the safety off.

Klaus, Elijah, and Josh come out from the shadows.

"How about you just put the gun down and we can talk." Josh says.

"Shut up." Dana says and points the gun at him.

"Look, I know about your past. How terrible it was but you can come back from this. Just don't kill Nik." Josh says pointing to the guy she's threatening.

"Ok." Dana says simply and shoots Elijah in the head.

"Elijah." Klaus runs over to him and just looks at Dana.

Josh just looks shocked yet annoyed.

"Really?" Josh asks raising an eyebrow.

"What? You said not to kill him and I didn't." Dana says as she holds Nik closer.

Josh starts telling Dana her own story and tears start rolling down her face.

"See, your boyfriend didn't love you and neither did your father but your baby boy is still alive so is your little sister." Josh says calmly.

"I can't. I can't raise my sister nor my son. I'm a terrible person and I deserve to suffer." Dana says as Katherine's behind her.

Dana lets Nik go and shoots herself in the head.

"Noo!" Josh yells and puts his hand out as her body falls to the floor.

Klaus takes the bullet out of Elijah's head and he wakes up.

Caroline runs over to Nik.

"Nik. Are you ok?" Caroline says as he starts to look at her.

"Caroline? What are doing here?" Nik asks confused.

"Oh my god, you're not really here, are you? You're dead and I see dead people. You're just in my head." Nik says, realisation hitting him.

"No, I'm not dead and neither is Katherine. We're really here." Caroline says as she holds his hand and as Katherine walks over to them.

"I must be hallucinating. You can't really be here." Nik says and stares off to the coroner and sees ghost Jenna.

"What? What do you mean? They're actually here? And you're sure they are?" Nik just asks those questions to no one.

The questions he's asking make Caroline and Katherine look where he is looking and see nothing.

"Alright." Nik says looking at them and they look back at him.

"According to Jenna, you're actually here." Nik says.

"Wait, Jenna?" Caroline asks and turns back to the coroner.

"Oh, she's dead in this universe. Sorry." Nik says.

"Alright, Can we go home now?" Katherine asks Klaus and Elijah.

"Yeah, Let's go." Klaus says and four of them walk out to the car while Nik and Caroline stay back.

Caroline kisses Nik.

"What was that for?" Nik asks after the kiss broke.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now. Also, I'm never leaving you again." Caroline says too happily,

She puts her hand on the back of his head and pulls him into another kiss and now they're just making out not that far from a dead body.

They're slowly about to start taking off the other's jacket but Nik pulls away.

"Let's not do it by a dead body. Besides, they're probably waiting for us if didn't leave already." Nik says as he gets up and then holds his hand out to help her up.

"Fine." Caroline says and takes Nik's hand.

Nik pulls her closer, kisses her, and whispers in her ear, "We'll finish this when we get home."

Nik walks away after he smirks at her.

Caroline looks after him looking hot and bothered.

She cools off and walks out and gets in the car.

"Hey Care, you okay? You look a bit red." Katherine says concerned for her as Nik just smirks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still just a bit shocked about seeing a dead body." Caroline says reassuring Katherine.

"Oh, okay." Katherine says.

They drive back to the compound and walk in.

"We're back and we have Nik." Klaus says as Kol and Davina walk out of the kitchen with Davina looking similar to Caroline.

"Good, good. Let's send them home." Kol says as Freya walks downstairs.

"Finally, you're back. I was suffering terribly." Freya says.

"Do not challenge Aiden to a game of chess you will regret it." Freya explains how she was suffering.

Freya and Davina walk over to the door and say the spell to enchant it.

"Now all you have to do is walk through it and you'll be in your brother's backyard or just home." Davina says and steps away from the door.

Caroline, Nik, and Katherine look at each other and walk through the door and it closes behind them.


End file.
